the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Padmè 2: Dual of fates Rey rises
Chapter 1- Many years later It has been 35 years since Padme’s dead body had been possessed by an ancient spirit, Darth Padme had killed her apprentice and was now the ruler of Tattoine.Darth Padme was alone in Jabba’s palace, she was sat on the throne just watching slave girls dance. She hadn’t aged a day since Padme‘s body had first been possessed. Darth Padme ordered her slaves to leave the throne room, she had started to see a vision, it was blurry but she could make out a sandy place, and a ancient light side spirit awakening. Darth Padme relised that it must of been the forde trying to create balance. If there were to be a Dark Side force user there would have to be a light in equal power. Darth Padme kept having more and more of these visions through the coming weeks. Chapter 2- These are your first steps Back on Jakku a spirit leaked out of some rocks, the spirit Saw a little girl who was wearing a helmet that read “Rey” the spirt wasted no time and entered the young girls body, forcing Rey‘s spirit out and into the air. The spirit spoke “this body is very powerful in the force but completely useless as it’s a child’s body“, the body then started to grow from 3.5feet tall to 5.7feet tall and grew longer hair and 32a boobs, the spirit said “that’s better but one more adjustment needs to bed made” and the bodies boobs started to grow into a 32DD. “That’s a lot better now let’s get out of here, the force is out of balance and it’s my job to fix that”. chapter 3- 2 years later It had been 2 years, Darth Padme had had nothing but visions of a young women who looked similar to her training and Rey was a full blown Jedi who had barely any clothing on. Darth Palme wasnt willing to die once again, she knew she couldn’t defeat another force user so she did something she wouldn’t normally do, she called her Slavs to bring in Qi’ra (a smugller they recently captured was soon to be relised) Darth Padme understood that she had to go into hiding for at least 10 years so she used her lightsabers and swapped her soul with Qi’ra’s, she then striped naked cause she hated clothing she ordered her slaves to take her lightsabers from Padme’s body and give them the Qi’ra’s body. The plan was simple Rey would show up and kill Darth Padme, and then either give eyes body back to Rey or keep it, but not that any of that mattered to Qi’ra’s bod, Qi’ra would into hiding and looking for a force user who‘S body was easy to steal. Chaother 4-The end The plan went as expecte, Darth Padme was dead, Rey was the Queen of Tattoine and Qi’ra was in hiding looking for a body to steal. Qi’ra had thought about stealing Leia’s body but was raid that the body would be too rotten by now, she thought about patching up Padme’s body and rescuing it but that would have tool along time, she thought that she could steal Rey’s body but realised that the spirit inside of it wouldn’t give it up. But time was getting on and Qi’ra’s body couldnt support the spirit as Qi’ra‘s body is not sensitive to the force and the spirit needs a force sensitive body. Qi’ra has a brilliant idea, she would take Leia’s body, and mix it with Qi’ra’s to help regenerate it, and that is what she did... For part 3 Go to - ☀http://padme-the-queen-of-naboo-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Solo890